Um NOVO recado para VOCÊ!
by Marfine
Summary: Vendo que Afrodite conseguiu algum resultado com seus comentários Camus vem a público apresentar seu parecer a despeito desses textos tão populares para mostrar que ele não é o que parece. Fic piada: para rir e refletir.


_Grécia, 9 de Abril de 2008._

Caros cidadãos do mundo,

Urge que hoje é um dia especial. Depois de muito refletir sobre a polêmica reivindicação de um amigo meu venho por meio deste documento extra-oficial e sem pretensões_ "politico-econômico-administrativo-jurídico-presidencial_" também colocar meu parecer.

Todavia, nego-me ao escândalo e ao desleixo. Nunca poderia usurpar de uma idéia tão boa, entretanto fazer reivindicações de forma tão chula e crítica. Vocês, fãs apaixonados - e com claros problemas psicológicos - trocam seu tempo de sono, com os amigos de infância - que um dia não estarão mais ai com vocês, pois a vida os levará embora -, com sua s mães - gostaria de lembrar a todos que elas também morrerão um dia -, juventude - que eu não tenho mais - e inúmeros gozos da vida terrena para poder dedicar-se a uma das mais dignas e belas formas de arte que é a escrita só para ter o prazer de... de... DETURPAR MINHA VIDA COM SEUS MALDITOS DEDOS.

Sabe onde você deveria colocar seu dedo nesse momento?

No _mouse _para fechar essa página! Não prometo sensações agradáveis nas linhas que se seguem...

Para quem não percebeu ainda quem vos fala é Camus de Aquário. Protetor da casa de Aquário. Morador da Décima Primeira Casa Zodiacal e que não tem função** ALGUMA **no universo de cavaleiros de zodíaco além da decoração.

Vou explicar porque minha irritação: desde que as fanfics popularizaram na_ internet _- esse maldito veículo de Hades - minha paz acabou. Antes eu era feliz sendo apenas um simples cidadão, devedor de impostos e que colabora pouco para a paz pública - porque como rege no meu contrário eu só protegeria a Terra até o fim de Poseidon e depois deixaria tudo por conta de vocês.

Todavia as autoras infames cresceram demais, tocaram-se que o principie Derek da pequena Sereia NÃO EXISTE - lamento se você não sabia disso e teve de ser eu a te dar a redundante notícia - e resolveram me transformar em SEU HERÓI.

Vamos a lista de problemas e clichês na humilde opinião deste protagonista que vos fala:

Artigo 1º.

Camus é um homem frio e calculista.

Resposta: Eu não sou frio.

E a senhora é uma caluniadora.

Artigo 2º.

Camus é bonzinho e ele nunca tem culpa.

Resposta: Porque diabos vocês acham que eu nunca tenho culpa de nada? Já passou pela cabeça de vocês que eu talvez - não que isso seja verdade, pois eu tenho o que sobrou da minha imagem a zelar - GOSTEI/AMEI/QUASE GOZEI quando matei Atena?

Artigo 3º.

Camus rico.

Resposta: Tem idéia de quantas cartas de ONGs de ajuda a África eu recebo por mês? Todo mundo acha que eu tenho dinheiro saindo pelos bolsos, que eu sou o tio patinhas, que a minha baba vale grana. Caiam na real, eu sou funcionário PÚBLICO.

Artigo 4º

Camus é o príncipe encantado.

Resposta: Minha cara e iludida senhora, a partir desse trecho sinto-me na obrigação de tirar minhas já tão conhecidas máscaras sociais para mostrar minha verdade face HUMANA: eu não sou seu príncipe encantado, eu não sou o francês gostosão e foda que você idealiza.

Cometerei um suicídio social, mas devo fazê-lo para o bem de minha saúde e desculpe-me o vocabulário, mas irremediavelmente encontro-me prostituto da vida.

Escuta aqui, cachorrada... eu sou um MANO como outro qualquer. Sabe AQUELE PEDREIRO que te COME com os olhos quando você passa na rua? Eu sou 1000 vezes pior. Porque quando mulher passa na minha frente eu simplesmente COMO, ARREGAÇO, CHUPO, LAMBO E CUSPO com o olhar. Mas, o que vocês pensam? Que eu sou um bom francês - vulgo: um gringo com grana - e por esse motivo insistem em lançar aquele olhar gentil e me isentar de toda e qualquer culpa. Suas interesseiras.

Artigo 5º

Camus e seus nomes

Parem de colocar vinte sobrenomes diferentes em mim só porque vocês acham chique. Porcaria, eu já vi TODO TIPO de nomes bizarros e eu não ia contar, mas já que vocês não me dão escolha, vou ter que revelar meu nome de batismo: É Camus Maria de Jesus ( Camus Marie dar Jésus no francês)

Artigo 6º

Camus pegador

Sabe, não que um homem não goste de ser valorizado, mas a propaganda tá tanta que daqui a pouco eu paro de funcionar por causa da pressão. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro estão rindo de mim e querendo a receita do potente viagra que eu tomo, porque não importa quanto de cosmo e poder eu tenha, nem mesmo eu consigo ficar em alerta CINCO VEZES SEGUIDAS e com direito a mais uma prorrogação, preliminares, sessão sado-masoquista e todo o resto.

Artigo 7º

Camus e Milo: amor e luxúria

Algum de vocês tem vontade de foder três dias seguidos com o seu amigo sem trégua? Reformulando: alguma de vocês TEM TARA OU OBSEÇÃO PARA FODER COM ALGUM AMIGO SEU? - não me importa se é do mesmo sexo ou não - então, porque diabos algumas pessoas resolveram erguer essa como sua missão na Terra?

Certo, devo admitir que Milo ri para caramba lendo para mim alguns trechos e supondo que um dia a gente desenvolva algo a mais, pois a gente nunca sabe o dia de amanhã, vocês não consideram a hipótese de... NÃO TEREM NADA A VER COM ISSO. Pelo amor de Zeus, vocês descrevem COMO eu meto... por um acaso eu já meti em alguma das senhoras para saberem como é?

Então, resumindo e concluindo:

Parem de nos jogar na cama sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

Lembre-se, isso não é da sua conta. Só diz respeito a nós dois.

Ainda que eu fosse homossexual e assumido, porque eu tenho que pegar o Milo em 150 das fics yaoi? Mudem o parceiro ao menos ou vocês acham que gays não gostam de novidade na cama?

E antes que a leitora/escritora machista e com a cabeça visivelmente ludibriada pela ridícula sociedade patriarcal comece a fazer festinha na frente do seu ridículo windows 95 tenho um recado mais sério para dar.

Artigo 8º

Camus delícia da feira

Eu não estou reclamando que chova mulher na minha casa.

Estou reclamando DOS CRITÉRIOS.

Fanfics de ficha? Que coisa é essa? Quando era uma ou duas até que era engraçado, interessante ficar lendo, vendo que tinha gente que sabia da minha vida, da minha história... ainda era novidade! MAS DEPOIS VIROU UM MONTE E AGORA EU TENHO UMAS CINQÜENTA NAMORADAS que moram no mesmo santuário e que são amazonas.

Amazonas de onde? Da lua? Vocês acham realmente que se aquele velho tarado do Kido estava treinando menininhas seria para ajudar a neta dele? Ele devia estar treinando para fazer um bordel quando elas crescessem e NÃO para mandar para outros cavaleiros necessitados.

Em suma, que prepotências da parte de vocês criarem mulheres perfeitas baseadas nas senhoras para satisfazer seus delírios. Pelo menos poderiam ser mais realista e criar mulheres NORMAIS que tem problemas de gente NORMAL e que gostam de coisas NORMAIS.

Não existe coisa mais deprimente que ver esse bando de_ Mary-Sue_ caindo em cima da gente nos fanfics de ficha SÓ PORQUE abriram a internet a tempo de escolher. Ah! Na verdade, existe uma coisa mais deprimente sim, ler coisas como: _"tudo bem se não der pra ser o Camus, serve o Aiolia ou o Máscara da Morte." _

Poxa, o Máscara da Morte... além de tudo as senhoras não tem senso crítico. Tão pegando o que der SÓ para participar? Eu sou muito mais bonito que ele e não precisa ser narcista que nem o Afrodite para concluir isso.

E as senhoras autoras? Que porra é essa de SEQUER mudarem o roteiro? Pelo menos se dêem ao luxo de investir EM UMA fic de ficha e fazer a coisa bem feita ao invés de fazer UMA PORRADA só para... não! Cansei de falar nisso já... me dá gastrite!

Não sei se já ocorreu, mas alguns critérios soam no mínimo exótico: pensem, se eu sou um cavaleiro e que mora na casa do caralho, o que me interessa saber se a garota QUE VOCÊ ESCOLHEU para mim é emo, patricinha, skinhead ou sei lá mais o que... e sinceramente, não é porque mudou o local da história, transportou todo mundo para uma escola, para o Japão ou para o inferno que o conteúdo engrandeceu... criatividade é bom e tá em falta.

Contudo, Camus de Aquário agradece o sexo gratuito. Sempre é bom e nunca é demais.

Artigo 9º

Camus papai

Além de não saber escrever também não sabem fazer conta.

Como eu poderia ser pai do Hyoga se nossa diferença de idade se limita a apenas seis anos desde seu maldito nascimento?

O único que foi capaz de se sagrar cavaleiro, ser honrado com a armadura de capricórnio, matar Aiolos e estar completamente sarado e com tudo em cima foi o Shura que conseguiu tudo isso com apenas dez anos de idade. Isso é um recorde, mas eu ser pai do Hyoga é fisiologicamente impossível.

E outra coisa: porque SÓ pai do Hyoga? Porque não do Isack ? É porque ele não tem um olho não é? Além de tudo preconceituosas? Estou feito com vocês.

Artigo 10º

Camus e Natássia

Mulheres... a linha que divide o possível do impossível está se tornando cada vez mais tênue. Como eu poderia ter um caso com uma mulher MORTA e que está congelada EM UM LAGO e que é MÃE DO MEU DISCÍPULO sendo que nossa diferença de idade deve beirar aí uns quase QUINZE ANOS?

Ps: sim, a mulher é vulcão... eu vi nas fotos. Mas se ela estivesse viva agora estaria CAÍDA

Artigo 11°

Camus secundário

Fato: se eu não estiver comendo/dando para alguém na fic simplesmente não apareço.

Artigo 12º ( final)

Camus é o cara!

Senhoras, eu sou humano, parem de me colocar como o homem mais maravilhoso, perfeito e etc, porque simplesmente só quero uma vida normal, de gente normal, quero me aposentar criando galinhas...

_MERDE_, NEM VENHA ACHAR POSSIBILIDADE NESSE "CRIANDO GALINHAS". VOCÊS JÁ IA PENSAR PORCARIA E ABRIR A DROGA DO SEU _MICROSOFT WORD_ NÃO É? Confessa...

Como as senhoras devem saber EU SOU UM HOMEM DISCRETO, portanto MUITO ME INCOMODA que minha VIDA - Não a sua, portanto você não pode fazer o que bem quiser com ela - seja delatado ao público da grande rede sem o meu consentimento.

Minha vida não é de Atena.

Nem do Hyoga.

Tão pouco do Milo ou de outras mulherzinhas por ai.

Minha vida é MINHA!

Mas, se depois de tudo o que eu falei você continua gostando de mim, amando minhas aventuras, masturbando-se ou sei lá mais o que se passa nessa sua cabeça doentia, pode continuar com os textos.

Só que com parcimônia...

Bom senso

E criatividade!

Quem sabe eu não te escolho para fazer minha biografia?

**Respeitosamente**

_Camus Marie Jésus dar Verseau_

* * *

**N/A: **Gostaria de lembrar a todos que isso aqui é uma **piada** .

Leia o sumário: Para rir e refletir! ;)

Da primeira vez não era para ofender ninguém e acho que algumas pessoas interpretaram mal, portanto já vou avisando que não quero respostas feias. E nada de apologia na página dos rewiens.

Quanto ao texto: é óbvio que a linguagem ficou mais séria, pois o personagem mudou. Bom, será que Camus perdeu alguns fãs depois dessa? Eu continuo louca por suas aventuras e sua personalidade forte.

Dúvidas? Críticas? Raiva? Algum sentimento bom ou ruim que eu provoquei em você? Submit rewien.

_Marfine(08.04.08)_

_PS: Dependendo só faço mais uma fic com essa temática, mas eu não gostaria de investir na mesma fórmula novamente. _


End file.
